


Stay Determined

by yooooooooo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Male!Frisk, Reader Insert, and chara x readers, feedback and ideas are appreciated, i would have done gender neutral but id fail im sorry, male character x female reader, male!chara, maybe ill change it idk, might put warnings for later chapters, modern reader, reader reads fanfics hehe, tbfh, there need to be more frisk x readers, tsundere!chara is best chara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yooooooooo/pseuds/yooooooooo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's strange how the impossible can become possible with a little bit of determination, is it not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

An endless cycle is what it was, constantly repeating in a loop over and over again that couldn't be stopped. Reset after reset, fingers clicked away on keyboards replaying the game as much as possible.

..But maybe it wasn't just a game.

Click, click, click. A young girl sat on her computer, humming to herself as an option blinked on the screen before her.

True Reset.

Staring at the button for a second, she debated whether to restart again. She had played how many times now? She felt bad every time she did it, as if she was forcing pain upon her favorite characters. Pfft, but that was childish. Undertale was fictional! Sipping on her drink her fingers hovered over the keyboard, ready to play again. As soon as her fingertips pressed down, the world began to grow hazy. 

Well.. Maybe, just maybe, that cycle of despair had a chance of stopping. With enough determination, nothing is impossible, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, my name's Alyssa and I am the author of this story. As one of the very few Frisk and Chara lovers, I decided to do this fandom a favor and help the poor souls who don't have enough fanfiction to read. I tend to jump from interests quickly, but I feel that Undertale with stick with me (hopefully). 
> 
> I really do hope you enjoyed, and feel free to leave some comments, including any headcannons or things you'd personally like to see! Also, critiques are appreciated. Thank you for reading, goodbye for now!


	2. Golden Flowers

It took all you had in you not to scream.

As you awoke, it took quite a few seconds to realize something was off. You felt much more comfortable in your bed than usual and a lot less weighed down by your heavy, white blanket. Soon enough you went to reposition yourself, turning a bit only to realize there was no blanket on you. You froze for a moment, before your eyebrows soon scrunched up and twitched slightly. Fuming, you were ready to get up and scream at your parents for taking your source of warmth as you slept. As you stood up you blinked in confusion, rubbing your eyes as you took a double take. It was at this moment you realized you were no longer in your room. Immediately, you jumped up with your mouth opened, ready to shriek at the top of your lungs. But, you didn't.

You've watched multiple mysteries to know that you should not start screaming. You would alert whoever brought you there, and possibly be dead a few seconds later. Or worse... You whimpered as you slowly stood up, brushing off your pajamas that consisted only of an oversized shirt. You felt some sort of seeds on your clothing, and you picked one off to study. It was golden, leaving a sticky substance covering your hands after being handled. Your gaze dropped downward while you wiped your hands on your shirt, only to see a patch of flowers. Ah, now the seeds made sense. But these flowers, they were... Vaguely recognizable. Why?

Then you noticed something even more strange; you no longer looked real. That is as best as it could be described in the current situation. Your skin seemed to be softer and hair smoother than usual, along with other small differences. But that wasn't the issue, the problem was that you _literally looked_ _like you jumped out of an anime._ Running a hand through your messy hair, you were more in denial that this whole situation was happening than trying to actually understand it. This had to be a dream, right? You attempted to convince yourself, but you could tell. This was too real to be simply a dream.

Heart pumping faster than normal, you turned your head and listened closely to make sure nobody was near. Deciding nobody was close the room at the moment, you squinted as your eyes scanned over the area. You noticed a small opening at the top of the presumed room, and upon closer inspection realized it was a hole that brought in a small stream of light. Were you perhaps in a weird cave? A mountain? You felt this situation was oddly familiar, but you didn't understand how it would be.

The thought was cut off as you felt a pain course through your body. Your knees wobbled a bit as your hands immediately shot up to your now throbbing head. The air got thicker and the mountain seemed to cave in, enveloping you in a darkness you could not describe. Your stomach dropped as you watched the area start to close in on you. Backing away slightly your eyes widened, overwhelmed by the pressure in the room at the moment. You couldn't focus on anything but the sheer amount of terror you were experiencing. Then as soon as it came, it was gone. Breathlessly you stood in place as the intensity of the situation you were currently in finally struck you. You shakily searched for a source, only to be left with silence. "Ha... Ha... What a _great_ way to spend my morning...!" Your voice was a whisper full of sarcasm that floated silently throughout the area.

Then, it hit you. How were you so oblivious! You glanced around sharply, forgetting the previous horror you just experienced. The flowers, the mountain, the unreal outlook – _the whole situation in general._ There was only one possible explanation. Undertale. It had to be! Taking into consideration the whole not even looking real anymore, would this really be that far off? Starting to freak out, you felt yourself getting hyped as your heart pounded in your chest. This would be such an adventure! Somehow, this revelation didn't shock you as much as it probably should have.

After slowing your breathing back to normal, you peeked down the black corridor. Taking a hesitant step, you slowly waked forward. Out of the blue you stopped advancing, breath hitching. All other thoughts previously floating in the corners of your mind vanished, leaving only one to focus on. You'd have to face Flowey. If you have ever learned anything from fanfiction, a character would usually start at the beginning of the set storyline. So all thoughts considered, Flowey could very well be right up ahead in the next room.

Not to mention, that damned flower could very well _kill_ you.

Oh, things were going just great for you right now, weren't they? Of course you loved the flower to pieces, were you cruel or something? Poor Flowey, you wholeheartedly sympathized for him. Was that weird? You were also possibly guilty of reading quite a few Flowey x Readers when there was nothing else to do. Whoops? But now you were put in a situation where he could most likely murder you, and that would definitely not be pleasant on your end. Inhaling sharply, you resumed your walk until you reached the entryway. Now or never, right? Well, at least that's what you told yourself as you gathered enough determination to continue forward.

Stepping inside, you noticed the flower turned away from you.

"Why....?" He whispered. "Why... must you keep coming back?" His head was tilted down, a sadistic grin soon forming . "Are you having fun letting everyone suffer? Are you bored? You SICKO!" His grin twisted, letting out a laugh before a shadow loomed over his face. His petals drooped as he grimaced at his thoughts. "Or are you... trying to save me?" The golden flower paused, thinking over what to say next. "Haha, you can't! You _never_ will!" Turning around with a sickly sweet smile he looked over to where he expected a young boy to be, only to have his eyes widen in shock. There you stood, eyes focused on the flower, ready to defend yourself if he attacked.

"Hm...? What do we have here...?" Flowey covered his surprise quickly as his eyes trailed over your body, taking in every inch of detail. He was certainly surprised, to say the least. Eyes averting slightly, you twirled the ends of your hair as he started talking again, a happy smile suddenly erupting on his face.

"Oh, I didn't introduce myself! How rude of me. Howdy, I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower! You're new to the underground, arent'cha? Golly, you must be so conf-"

"Excuse me, Flowey?" You cut Flowey off, not wanting to go through all of this. Would Toriel even come? You had to get out of this situation yourself, unharmed and unscathed. You could see him get irritated for a split second before he covered it up with a smile.

"Hm?"

"Um, I just wanted to say we don't have to do this."

"What do you mean?" Looking at Flowey you could see him desperately trying not to lash out at you. Noticing you squirm, Flowey instantly put up his facade and smiled at you.

"Well, I know who you are, and I don't want to go through this. You are not going to kill me. I am not going to be hit by your 'Friendliness Pellets.' Okay? Okay."

This took the small flower by surprise as he stared at you. Who exactly were you? How did you know who he was? Instantly his smile dropped as it was replaced with a scowl. You were a threat. His face twisted and eyes bulged, raising his voice.

"You do know what's going on here... _DON'T YOU?!_ " Instead of cowering away like humans usually did at his actions, you shrugged and nodded nonchalantly. Flowey squinted at this. You had done yet another unpredictable action.

"Hey, Flowey?" With a stride of confidence-with the limited amount you had-you advanced. This angered the small flower, seeing you not even bat an eyelash to him.

"WHAT DO _YOU_ WANT?!" Glaring at you, Flowey was ready to murder you at that exact second. You were really one to get on his nerves. Stroking the flowers golden petals, you cheekily grinned. "You're so cute~" You knew you shouldn't have done that, but you decided to anyways. Why? Because you wondered what his reaction would be, and this was your only chance. Plus, his petals were so soft!

When Flowey felt your touch, he instantly relaxed. He didn't want to, but to the flower it felt amazing. A small blush appeared as he looked away, cheeks puffed slightly. After shaking himself out of his trance, he recoiled from your hand instantly. What was he, a dog? In no timeline would he let anyone treat him so lowly! He growled slightly in rage, how dare a human do this to him?! His face suddenly shifted to have large, sharp teeth as he kept his eyes traced on you. What a strange, foolish girl. Who the hell looked at him and thought, 'adorable!' Oh, you were going to pay.

Standing your ground as best as you could, you hoped you weren't shaking. Yeah, you expected him to get angry, but this was way too real when the moment came. You keep forgetting that somehow this is real life now, and you diddly darn messed up. Honestly, you were terrified. Having yet another smart idea, you decided you had nothing to lose and threatening the deadly flower was the best course of action.

"You don't want to mess with me, okay? You'll regret it dearly, so I suggest you take a step back." Crossing your arms, you glared down at the flower as you towered over him. You smirked slightly, in an attempt to scare him off.

Flowey snickered, his petals bobbing slightly. "Oh, really? Is this a challenge? What an _idiot_ you are. I'm not going to be the one regretting anything." Vines shot up from the ground, wrapping around your arms and legs as you were yanked up forcefully. You struggled, pulling hopelessly with your leg as and arms. Your eyes watered in pain as the vines tightened, scratching your flesh. Your HP went down a drop. Eyes squeezed shut, you felt a tug in your chest as you went to scream, but a vine wrapped around your mouth and eyes, blocking your sight and voice. "The one who will be regretting everything is _you._ " The sadistic flower grinned, seeing your soul being pulled out from your body, sending white pellets to trap it. His smile immediately dropped once he noticed the color of your soul; Red.

Determination.

The grip on you loosened, and you took this one chance to struggle with all your might to escape. You pulled and twisted and even bit him in an attempt to get away, but it didn't work. Flowey hissed in pain as your teeth tore into him. He seethed, having enough of you. He was going to question you and get some answers before he killed you, but he changed his mind in a fit of anger.

" ** _DIE._** "

The bullets around your soul started getting closer and closer, causing you to panic. You tried moving your soul to find an opening, but you had to face it, you were royally screwed.

But you never did.

Despite now having much hope, you still held on to a shred of determination as you continued to struggle as best as you could, kicking and flailing. The golden flower laughed manically at your failed attempts, his voice echoing throughout the room. Your soul was about to get hit with the pellets when you heard slicing very close to you. Wincing a bit, you thought for a second it was you being sliced. But, the vines holding you in place went limp as you dropped to the ground, proving you wrong. Your soul slowly went back into your body as you breathed in and out for a moment, still processing the whole situation. Someone saved you...? You peeled off the green vines draped across your eyes and mouth as someone helped you sit up. Blinking a bit and adjusting to the room, you noticed not one, but two people.

There was a young boy with brown hair who you were unknowingly gripping onto with all your strength. He didn't mention that though, silently helping you balance as you stood up, eyes shut while he checked your arms and legs for wounds and serious injuries. Another boy with lighter brown hair was standing in front of you two with his back turned, attention focused on Flowey. You took notice that he was holding a knife, concluding that he must have been the one to cut the vines to free you.

All of the sudden, it hit you – the identities of the two boys.

_Frisk and Chara._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, I've been really busy lately. After Christmas I'll try my hardest to get a lot of chapters out! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Also, if you have any ideas, feedback is appreciated. Thank you, have a great day!


End file.
